Realizations
by TeamSalvatore29
Summary: Damon comes to certain realizations regarding his Little Bird. Bamon.


He stared at her. He stared at her as she laughed with Elena and Meredith. He stared at her as her hair flew due to the wind. He stared at her beautiful pale neck. He wished he could taste her rich Druid blood. He wanted to kiss her, and make sweet love to her. His Little Bird.

He glared at Mutt as Mutt made his Little Bird laugh.

'No one is allowed to do that. I am alone allowed to make my Little Bird widen her beautiful brown eyes innocently, and smile sweetly', thought Damon.

"Damon, what do you want to watch?", asked Bonnie.

"What?", asked Damon, getting distracted by the RedBird's voice.

"What movie do you wanna watch?", asked Bonnie.

"Who cares?", asked Damon.

"But, I wanted your opinion", said Bonnie, her lower lip trembling.

"Okay, okay! Anything new?", he said, all the while wishing he could take her lips with his and stop them from trembling.

"Okay!", said Bonnie, smiling at him.

"Then we can totally watch Twilight", squealed Elena.

"You do realise that Damon, Stefan and Matt may not like it", said Bonnie.

"So? They are leaving the choice to us", said Elena, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Damon knew that he was going to regret it.

2 hours later...

"I can't believe you made us watch a movie in which vampires sparkle", groaned Matt.

"Edward sounds a lot like little brother. The whole broody and animal killing thing", said Damon.

"Oh, shut up!", said Stefan.

Damon just sneered at Stefan.

"Love, you are going to so pay for this", said Stefan.

"Oh yeah?", asked Elena.

"Oh yeah!", said Stefan, grabbing Elena.

"Stefan!", she squealed.

"Good night, guys!", said Stefan, lifting squealing Elena, and vamp speeding to their room.

Damon could hear the cracking of a bed. Earlier, he would've been pissed off. Now, he wants only his little bird.

"We should probably be heading out as well. Bye Bonnie", said Meredith, hugging Bonnie and nodding to Damon.

"Bye Bon", said Matt, ignoring Damon, and reaching forward to hug her.

"Bye Merry. Bye Matt", giggled Bonnie as Matt hugged her.

Damon glared at Matt as Matt shot him a smug smirk, almost as if saying that Bonnie likes him better.

"Damon? Damon? Are you okay?", asked Bonnie.

"What?", asked Damon, sounding distracted. "Sorry. You were saying, RedBird?"

"I was asking if you were okay?", she said. "You seem like you wanna go after Matt and kill him"

"I do, baby bird, I do", said Damon, suddenly feeling angry that Bonnie even mentioned him.

"Damon, Matt is not that bad a guy", said Bonnie. "He is actually a really nice guy. He looks it"

"You would know, wouldn't you, baby bird?", asked Damon, sounding bitter.

"What is that supposed to mean?", asked Bonnie, sounding indignant.

"What is going on between you and the Mutt, RedBird?", asked Damon.

"Nothing. He is just my friend", she said, innocently.

"He doesn't look at you like that", said Damon, feeling dangerously close to snapping.

"Really? I didn't know", said Bonnie, her eyes widening. "Besides, I don't like him that way. I like someone else"

Damon looked at her with his obsidan eyes, and swiftly moved forward, and took her in his arms. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. He could hear her breath hitching. He was happy to have this effect on his baby bird. He pressed a kiss to her neck, as he couldn't hold back. She moaned. Damon smiled against her neck, and kissed her neck a little deeper. She let out a louder moan. In one smooth move, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the couch, and set her down horizontally before laying on top of her. He started peppering kisses along her jawline. He felt her hands in his hair, and had to bite back a groan. He slowly moved up, and mashed his lips with hers. She kissed him back fervently. He slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to gasp. As their tongues intermingled, he knew. He knew that he was in love with his little bird. After a while, he pulled back.

"I love you, Damon", said Bonnie, sounding slightly hesitant.

Damon couldn't control, and leaned forward to press his lips on hers. "I love you too, My Little Bird", said Damon.

Bonnie stared at him excitedly, and smashed her lips to his in an enthusiastic kiss. Damon smiled through the kiss, and lifting her up, ran to his bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night, making out, and whispering sweet-nothings.


End file.
